Agents of Chaos
by cockrammatthew.mc
Summary: Percy gets chosen by Chaos to become the new ruler of Earth. He decides to help Percy by giving him 4 super-powered (super-sexy) female agents who will allow him to manipulate everyone around him and conquer the Universe, if he can face up to the obstacles set in his path. Rated M for lots of sex, bad language and world domination. You have been warned...
1. New Friends

_Percy gets chosen by Chaos to become the new ruler of Earth. He decides to help Percy by giving him 4 super-powered (super-sexy) female agents who will allow him to manipulate everyone around him and conquer the Universe, if he can face up to the obstacles set in his path. Rated M for lots of sex, bad language and world domination. You have been warned..._

 _Rick Riordan owns everything! I just borrow and tamper with what he owns - like an annoying little brother._

Percy's nightmare started out as something he had dreamed a million times before. He was back in Tartarus, standing on a cliff at the edge of Chaos, gaze being pulled into the void. He started back in alarm. His first thoughts were of Annabeth, but he knew instinctively that she wasn't there. Somehow, that made the fear even worse. Tartarus seemed so much less terrifying with Annabeth by his side.

A voice boomed out of the abyss, deep and masculine; " **Savoir of Olympus** " it spoke in an inhuman language he could somehow understand.

"Yeah, that's right!" said Percy, hoping to bluff his way out of this one "why don't you show yourself so I can show you why they call me that by kicking your ass!"

A laugh.

From out of the void of darkness, a massive humanoid shape formed; so black that it looked like a shadow against the already pitch-black pit. Swirling around it were 4 other smaller shapes, each supported in the air by a set of wings. As they got closer, Percy could make out that the winged beings all looked to be girls around the age of 19. Even from this distance, Percy could tell that they were all incredibly hot. They stopped about 100 meters away, mostly hidden by darkness.

As for the man, he kept approaching and as he did so, Percy could see that he was ginormous and hovered in the air without the aid of wings. He look to be in his 30s with slicked black hair, black shoes, a black suit with a black tie and black eyes. In fact, the only thing about him which wasn't black was his skin was a stark white.

Percy could guess who he was.

" **Hello Percy,** " he said with a jolly smile

Chaos, the father of the Universe.

Percy gulped.

"What do you want?"

" **I'm here to offer you a gift**."

"Why?"

" **Have you ever heard the saying** _ **'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth?'**_ "

"Yeah, didn't work so well for the Trojans"

Chaos laughed. " **That's very true,** " he said, " **but I haven't told you what I'm offering yet.** " He waved his hand and as the flying girls approached, Percy's jaw dropped to the floor. These were the four hottest girls he had ever seen in his life.

The one on the right was blond with fluffy white angel wings flapping lazily in the wind. She smiled at him, biting seductively on her full lips that were just made for sucking cock. She wore a tight white crop top which hung off her massive tits and a pair of incredibly short pink shorts.

The second girl was black with wild hair, an athletic, flat stomach and ferocious, spiked dragon wings with huge barbs at the tips. Her hazel eyes were huge and innocent in a sexy way and she wore a bikini which left little to the imagination.

The third looked slightly bored to be here with her gum, punk style shirt and ripped jeans. On most people, the clothes wouldn't have been arousing but on her they just were. She had pink hair and butterfly wings that shimmered as they flapped.

The one on the right was blond like the first but she had a pair of bat wings and was wearing a black dress with a v that went so low that it stopped just above her pussy. Her ass was huge but the rest of her body look athlete and hot without an ounce of excess fat. Her breasts bounced slightly as her wings flapped, so he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra.

" **These** " said Chaos, " **are four of the best agents of Chaos. The one on the left is Celeana, next to her is Lilith, then Mia and on the right is Luna. I give them to you.** " He began gliding away.

"Wait!" said Percy, not understanding. "What do you mean you're giving them to me?"

" **Anarchy, my friend** " said Chaos, " **is just the name for a transition of leadership. The Olympian God's time is up! Each of these girls has powers that will allow you to conquer Olympus for yourself! Look after them for me!"**

Percy woke up in his room, breathing heavily. He looked around and realized he was alone. Getting up and dressed, he glanced out the window and stopped suddenly. It was early morning but there was a man outside, a street-cleaner, except he wasn't moving. His hair looking like it had been moving but now it was perfectly still. A leaf hovered in mid-air next to him as if it was being blown past by the wind but it had been frozen in time.

"Something wrong?" asked a voice on his shoulder and Percy turned with a start, reaching for pen and uncapping so that it became the bronze sword Riptide. He stopped. It was the girl from his dream with the pink hair and the butterfly wings. Wait, the wings were gone. What was she doing here at this time in the morning?

"Mia right?" He asked. She nodded

"Come on," she grumbled, "the others are in the kitchen, or whatever."

Percy could already hear the girls long before they got to the kitchen. "Your _friends_ are going to wake my parent," he hissed. She laughed. It was a nice laugh but too loud when his mom Sally and stepdad Paul where right through that door at the end of the hall.

"Don't worry, seaweed brain," she said, "Lord Chaos has stopped time until you pray for him to start it again. It's so you have time to learn to handle everything that's going on before getting back into the world."

"Really!" Percy grinned, that was going to be _very_ useful.

Percy opened the kitchen door just in time to see Celeana and Lilith take shots off of Luna's chest. Luna was blindfolded and the other two were laughing hysterically. The girls were all wearing the same as they had been in the dream (without the wings) but now they seemed a lot drunker.

"Morning girls!" sighed Mia, laughing at her fellow guardians. Percy got the feeling that she was different from the others, less wild and lustful; less shallow too but more intelligent, kind of like Annabeth.

Mia pulled open the blinds and New York daylight flooded through. Percy listened. No cars. Was the time freezing that was affecting that street-cleaner going on all over the city? All over the world?

The girls all noticed him at the same time (except Luna who was blindfolded) and stopped what they were doing to sit on the table surface. Luna sat up, removed the blindfold and rubbed her head. Mia turned to him.

"Over to you" she said and went to sit with her friends. They all looked at him expectantly.

"So…" said Percy, unsure what to say. Then, suddenly, something dawned on him. "wait, in my dream, Chaos said you guys had powers, what are they?"

"You mean," said Celeana, "apart from the wings we can make appear and disappear on our backs, and the immortality, and the fact that we are demon guardians from Tartarus."

"Right" said Percy, "like the time freezing, can you do that too?"

"Oh, that's not us." Said Lilith, her accent was African. "Lord Chaos wanted to make sure that you had time to learn to handle everything that is going on, so he has paused time everywhere in Manhattan."

Percy blinked. "He can do that?"

"Lord Chaos created the Universe" explained Mia, "he can do pretty much anything"

"OK then, what does he want me for?"

"To take over," she continued, "Chaos likes to shake things up now and again. With the Titans and Giants defeated, things are looking a little too… orderly for his liking." _Makes sense for the God of Anarchy._

"OK, what can you guys do then?"

"I can kill you using only a cigarette and my pinkie toe" said Lilith. Suddenly those huge eyes didn't look quite so adorable.

"Very specific" commented Percy.

"What Lil means" elaborated Mia, who seemed like the leader, "Is that she's an expert at combat. She also can mind read and hypnotise people.

'Lil' nodded. "Speaking of which" she said and lunged at Percy, arms outstretched. Percy gave a shout and drew Riptide but it turns out he didn't need it as Lil was still drunk and stumbled before she reached him, falling onto her hands and knees on the tiled floor. Percy picked her up and placed the sword so that the blade just rested on her throat.

"What was that?" he asked, eyes wild.

Lilith gasped, "Whoops!"

"She attacked me!" he said.

"Well that plan failed," commented Luna.

"What plan?" demanded Percy.

"Might as well tell you," said Mia, "Percy, this is not the first time Chaos has sent us out to assist a demigod. With us having the powers that we have and being sworn to obey you, you can control us completely." Percy took a moment to process what she was saying.

"You mean through Lilith's hypnosis? I can use that on all of you if I want?"

Mia nodded. "Not only that. My primary power is that I can re-write people's personalities. Celeana can control a person's body against their will and Luna can rewrite someone's DNA to influence their bodies and abilities. All we need to do is touch someone, skin on skin, for our powers to have effect."

Percy understood "you were afraid I was going to change who you are or what you can think, so you were going to get Lil to reprogram me."

Mia nodded sadly. "You wouldn't have been the first to do so."

Percy's mind reeled with the possibilities. "OK, everybody, as Lord Chaos has made me your new master, I order that none of you can use your powers unless I say so. Understood?"

Celeana, Luna and Mia all agreed, a moment later, Lilith said "yes"

"Good" he said, "now tell me whatever else you can do."

As it turned out, each girl had a primary and secondary power. Seeing as they had now all told him their primary, he soon got them to tell them their secondary. At one point, he got confused and had to get Mia to raise his IQ. She placed her hands on the side of his head and instantly felt his brain sharpen, like a blind man who had just stumbled into a field of flowers. The secondary powers, he found out, were pretty sweet. Celeana could control the weather, summing storms or banishing clouds. Luna had the power to teleport things or people anywhere she wanted. Lilith's secondary was basically combat (her preferred weapon was a spear) and Mia liked fire and controlled it like a master.

"I can control other elements too," she said, summoning a spark and making it dance between her fingers. "But fire is favourite."

Percy grinned. A pyromaniac, a martial arts freak and those two other slutty guardians of Chaos were going to make his life _very_ interesting from now on.

 _Hope you liked this, I haven't written much fanfic before but I've got_


	2. Character Profiles

Yo! So I know I've just introduced a bunch of new characters so, just to keep things clear, here are their character profiles.

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter; I'm nearly done with Chapter 2 as well so if you want me to continue, leave me a comment! Oh, and if you've got any suggests for anything, I'd love to hear them too

Name: Celeana, Agent of Chaos

Hair: Blond

Wings type: Angel

Appearance: Originally seen wearing a white crop top & pink short shorts. She has E-Cup breasts and is very sexy

Personality: Slutty and adventurous

Primary Ability: Can temporarily control people's bodies

Secondary Abilities: Weather Control

Demon abilities: Flight, immortality

Name: Lilith, Agent of Chaos

Hair: Black

Wings type: Spiked Dragon

Appearance: Originally seen wearing a revealing black bikini. She has black skin, an African accent (Idk where in Africa, sorry!) and large, adorable hazel eyes.

Personality: Loveable but slightly terrifying

Primary Ability: Can read minds and temporarily hypnotise

Secondary Abilities: Enhanced Combat ability (her favourite weapon is a spear but she can find creative ways to kill you with just about anything)

Demon abilities: Flight, immortality

Name: Mia, Agent of Chaos

Hair: Pink

Wings type: Butterfly

Appearance: Originally seen wearing ripped jeans and a black shirt

Personality: appears bored and sulky but is a natural leader and is very intelligent

Primary Ability: Can re-write people's personalities (rather like a fanfiction author…)

Secondary Abilities: Can control the elements (but usually just sticks to fire. She really, really, likes fire.)

Demon abilities: Flight, immortality

Name: Luna, Agent of Chaos

Hair: blond

Wings type: Bat

Appearance: First seen wearing a revealing black dress. She is incredibly sexy and also has an amazing bubble-but., slut, bad girl, black dress, huge ass Originally seen wearing ripped jeans and a black shirt

Personality: is very proud of her hot body and is quite impulsive if not too smart

Primary Ability: Can re-write people's DNA to change their bodies and abilities but can't tamper with their brains.

Secondary Abilities: Teleportation

Demon abilities: Flight, immortality


End file.
